The Son Of Neptune
by heroes of olympus123
Summary: This book is continueing from the lost hero. But from percys POV no greeks in this story. It also had the POV of two romans tat join him on his quest. How will percy find the  roman camp? will they accept him? read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Authors Note; I am NOT writing a first chapter because Rick Riordan has already uploaded the 1****st**** chapter online if you haven't already read it I will share a link to it!**

Here is the link, I will be continuing from the end of it…..

.com/news/read-chapter-1-of-the-son-of-neptune-the-heroes-of-olympus-book-2-by-rick-riordan

I will upload MY first chapter soon… The first part of the link is here, i dont know why they dont show up above...

tuttibooks


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN, I DON'T OWN THE NAME OR FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**Percy **

Once he is on the ground Percy is escaping. Upon escape Percy meets an old lady sitting there. She said her name was June. She then immediatly said " No need to greet your self son of the sea god, I think i can help you with your problem. I know where the entrance to the Roman Camp Half-Blood is, it is the service tunnel 100 miles west gaurded by two Roman Demi-Gods. Saying that, I will give you two choices Perseus Jackson. You can either leave me defenceless against the gorgon sisters, and escape to the ocean living to an old age, or you could carry me across the highway, through the tunnel, across the river, then to the camp, if you choose the second option, you will slowy regain your memory but lose The Curse of Achilles, it could save your friends and the gods."

He had no other choice. He had to find out who this Annabeth was, and find out what his life was before. He quickly picked up June and asked her which way. She pointed west, and they continued onward. They were going across the highway when Percy saw the wierdest thing, but somhow he remembered the name. It was a chimera. He had a feeling that it wasn't his first time fighting this.. this.. thing. He just couldnt grip his mind around it though. But he didnt have time for that. He gently layed June down and the battle began.

He didnt know what he was doing, his reflexes took over. The chimerea couldnt seem to hurt him, probably that Curse of Achilles thing every body was talking about, it was really helpful, but he would habe to lose it soon to find out about his past. Now he wasnt even defending himself, he didnt need to, he was all offence. He anticipated the chimeras move and side stepped it. Percy saw his chance, the scorpion tail came around to poison him, of course it wouldnt affect him though. He took the opportunity and sliced the tail right ff, and it turned to dust. The monster bellowed in pain. Percy slashed him again across the head and the whole beast disinigrated into dust before his eyes. Did he really want to lose this "curse"?

The idea had been bothering him sence he encountered the gorgons in the tunnel again. He escaped by knocking them out cold with the hilt of his sword so they dont immediatly come back. His legs couldnt hold his and June's weight up much longer, despite how light she was he was tired. But she had told him " We cannot stop to rest young hero, lets stop at the river and eat while you can regain your sences, i will somehow manage for some food."

Percy decided to listen. When they arrived at the river, he sat down to think for 5 minutes. He thought _maybe i can leave June there, take this curse. i could join my fathers army and take control of the whole ocean, maybe even rule the gods themselves. All he had to do was run, June couldnt walk anyway. _But then he heard a random thought it his head_, try this and feel the wrath of Juno, lose your friends, and make enemies with the rulers of this world._ The voice was right, what had he been thinking, even if he did manage to escape, he still had that weak spot, where he was volnerable. He was still part mortal. He had to die one day, why not make it fighting for your friends.

He took a dip in the river, and immediately felt better. He walked back to where June was she gave him a piece of bread and took one for her self and said " We must keep moving, we are nearly there." She was right, he could feel the presence of something right across river. She told him to use his power to keep them both dry. They were nearly across until he heard rumbling in the water. If it was a monster, he couldnt fight with June onn his back, he had to drop her off at the end and take care of this. He dropped her and waited, then out came out a HUGE crab. Somehow he knew where he had to attack, the smal of its back, which was under it. This battle was going to go by easily. He was so wrong because the other sea monster he had strangled earlier this week, came out to. He ahd a trick in mind. He would get the crabs attention and, get infront of the sea monster , who he would pierce the eyes of, so it would be unale to see him, and at the right moment he would move out of the way cause ing the crab to kill the sea monster. The plan worked out perfectly. The sea monster was gone within the first minute of the fight. But he could notice the dust not going awa, but just forming again. It was going very_ very_slowly, he had to defeat the crab and run with June. The crab wasnt going to give up his weak spot so easily. He needed a distraction. He slowly merged the water ( with his water abbilities) into a water plane that flew straight into the crab and made it flib over completey. Percy saw the oppening and killed the beast. But it started to reform to. Slowly though. He had time to escape.

He got out and the drowsy ness grew upon him, but he knew the camp was close, he needed to get out of there. Percy gathered his backpack, picked up June, and left.

He saw it. It was a terrible seen. Two boys younger then him were getting crushed by Beano, and Mureal. They were badly cut, and tired. He ran up to them holding June in his hands and saw them, fighting to protect an entrance to a cave, past the cave was a forest. One boy charged at Mureal, but got caught by Beano in her tight grasp. Percy had to help. He layed down June near a tree and went to join the battle. The other boy was built up pretty well, Beano saw Percy, and told her sister " Look our speacial guest." This distracted the boy still fighting, and he got bit by Mureal in the arm. Percy was enraged with fury. The boy who just got bit couldnt have been older than 14. Percy stabed Both the sisters in the eyes, blinded them, then took the othe boy who was caught by Beano and placed him behind him, he had spotted some rope in the service tunnel and had decided to pick it up. He took the rope from his backpack, pushed the sisters against a tree and tied them so tightly that a mouse couldnt get through, just to make sure he slice of their teeth, and feet and arms. Now they couldnt get through. He went to june, and picked her up. he told the boy who was caught with Beano, who looked around his age to pick up the other boy and take him to the camp. The boy instead pulled a double bladed axe to Percys chest. Percy calmly put June down. This made Percy angry. He heled him and he was pointing an axe at him. Percy didnt know what happened, but in a flash the axe was on the ground, and Percys sword to the boys back. "Now take me to the camp, Lupa has sent me, i am the Son Of Neptune... "


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN, I DON'T OWN THE NAME OR FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**Percy**

The boy seemed to understand when he heard the name of Lupa, he introduced himself as Frank Zhang the son of Minerva. I had noticed something different when fighting the gorgons this time, he felt... more...more volnerable than before. He had this feeling while fighting in the river too. He didnt have time to think about that right now. They needed to get the other boy to the camp doctor, and quick. June had a mischevious smile on her face when they were insde the camp. While going there I noticed a U shaped assorment of cabins. He noticed a boy in golden armour run towards them screaming "Bobby!" He came there and told Frank to put Bobby on teh ground so he could start healing. he fed him two things called nectar and ambrosia. Then the boy in golden armour told Frank " He will be okay, he just needs to rest, the worst damage he has is a wrist infection, it didnt infect his blood stream, the nectar had stopped it, but he also has a fractured foot." then he added " take him to the camp hospital so we can wrap his wrist an make sure it doesnt get infected."

They dropped the boy off at the nearest field tent, there were like hundreds of them. The camp was huge. It had two fighting arenas, one archery range, one amphitheatre, a big house , something that looked like a huge gardening shed, and the assortment of cabins. Percy asked June where he should take her, she replied with, " the middle of the cabins." He took her there with Frank and the boy in golden armour behind them. When he dropped her off, she said " Close your eyes heroes." They did as she said, even trhough there closed eyes they saw the nova light. When I oppened my eyes I noticed Frank and golden armour boy knealing. Then he noticed June. June wasnt June. She was a briliiant lady with a goat skin fleece. Percy knew who she really was now. He knelt and said "all hail the goddess Juno."

I was shocked. I dont know how i didnt notice. Then Juno spoke " All camp report!" Everybody came running amd knelt in honor. "I have an important message, everybody, meet a new edition to Camp Jupiter, hail Perseus Jackson, Son Of The Great Sea God, Neptune!" Percy noticed that everybody was lookking above his head, he looked up and saw a sea green trident.

"I must speak" Juno said, "Perseus Jackson, you have lost The Curse Of Achilles, once you came in contact with the water while crossing the river, you had lost the curse." All of the campers gasped. One girl, the one that looked like a leader, said "We have never seen him before, that means he has never been at camp, if he hasnt been at camp, how would he know what to do?" Juno replied with " ask him. I met him after he escaped the gorgon sisters and carried me here."

Juno asked the girl who spoke up, whos name was apperently Reyna to take me to cabin 3. She had storm grey eyes, that he had seen somewhere before. I asked her " Whos daughter are you?" She replied with "Minerva, goddess of battle strategy and wisdom." i nodded. "so your Franks sister?" "Yes" replied Reyna. Percy didint know how to start a conversation. He thought that the girl was nice, but she seemed to have a darkness loom over her, he needed to find out what. He didnt know what, but it seemed to be over the whole camp.

They came to a sea green cabin. It was beautiful, small wave designs going alon the trim of the cabin. They walked in and saw about 5 or six bunks, each with its own private side table. The cabin didnt look so big from the outside, but when you walked in, it was _huge._ I chose a bunk out of the blue. I placed my pillow pet insead of the regular pillow they gave. But right as i was pulling it out of my backpack, Reyna shot an arrow through the head, "feel no sympathy" she mumbled. Then she said out loud, "Training at 5 am, bring a weapon if you have one to arena 1." Great i thought, a day full of fighting monsters, and now i have to wake up at 5 am. Reyna walked out. I pulled out my portable gps that I had snagged from the store. The time said 9:00 PM. I decided I would try to get some sleep before more fighting. "I need to eat something" I said. Then the boy with the golden armour who was now wearing a regular t-shirt and shorts walked in and sat down on his bed. " am i allowed to eat?" i asked. He replied with " No food for the first two days of training. You must prove yourself worth, if you dont, all archers shoot you with arrows, and Lupas pack tears you appart."

Was he kidding? No food, hungry wolves, and crazy archers? Dakota seemed to notice the gps, and said " NO electroincs at camp" and shot it with and arrow. "Whats the problem with all of you?" Dakota drew his bow and said " You know nothing" and shot his leg. He passed out immediatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPLOAD 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

**Disclaimer: All rights to rick riordan, i do not own the name or 1st chapter of the story**

**Dakota**

Dakota didnt know what he just did. I felt so bad. I knew that the arrow would quickly affect his blood stream. i quickly took him to the field hospital. They fed him some nectar and ambrosia, which stopped the poison. Reyna rushed in through the doors and screamed "What happened?" Then she spotted the wound on Percys leg. "You FOOL, Neptune will not forgive such and insult. There will be terror on the Apollo cabin, bigger than the one that came after the insult to Jas-Jas-Jason" she started teering up. She pulled out her dagger and slit my arm, i cried out in rage " your fighting your best friend for a new boy who just got here!" I felt so enraged. I felt my eyes glow gold, but then i heard it, from the other field hospital, the one with Bobby in it, i heard a scream that sounded just like him. Reyna and him ran to the tent and saw them.

The Venti. There was one inside the tent. He smiled while fighting Bobby who was trying to protect an injured limp Frank. Bobby was obviously distracted by the _Ventis (__blinding eyes.)_ I took out my bow and starte fireing. Arrow after arrow he fired. But then he heard a huge booming voice " Those arrows wont work", Then a huge arrow came along and slit through the Ventis throat. Everyone turned around and saw him. A huge fierce looking man with sea green eyes. "Hail Neptune." Reyna said.

"What do you mean that my arrows wont work, my lord?" I asked. "Oh not just you. The whole apollo cabin is cursed." He bellowed "Oh. And your abillity to heal is lost." Then a brave Apollo boy said "But why my lord? have we done something to disappoint you?" Neptune replied " Your foolish counselour Dakota Jhonson, has insulted me by trying to murder my son, he is still in a coma."

" I am sorry for my behavior my lord, but you cant just take away our greatest atributes!" i said. "oh but i already have" The lord of the sea told me with rage. Then he dissapeared into a wave of water.

" I told you Dakota! You idiot! You should be exiled for this! But no i will make your punishment worse you have to beaten every day by Jacob B. of mars until the attributes get back."

As he entered his cabin, Hazel screamed " I am now head councelor and I punish you, you are not allowed in the cabin until the curse in lifted, you have to sleep in the forest with no food or nectar or ambrosia. You can only have a dagger to protect you."

He begged her to forgive him, but she just denied it and told him to leave right away, He was escorted to the forest by the best archers in the Apollo cabin. They both had permission to cut him up, but not anything fatal. They used the privilege very well, and cut him bad enough so that he didn't have the ability to use his left hand.

He fell to the ground. He should have known better. They were prepping for war against the giants, and this is when they needed the archers and healers the most. He waited through the night, waited for something to attack, waited for the rest of his punishment. He waited for what seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes, when he heard it. It was the loudest noise he had ever heard " AHDKADLKAFBNFLAFJ"

What was going to become of him. He only had a dagger, no nectar or ambrosia, this was life or death, and the worst part was, out came a Vulcan Talos.

Vulcan kids, they probably wanted him dead. But he was taught to fight, so he had to put up a challenge. The talos was 20x his size. and there was one way to kill it. A stab to the head, and it was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Remember 15 reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE NAME OR FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY**

**Dakota**

This was going to be hard, especially without his arrows. "I need a distraction" I said. Then the wierdest thing happened, the whole lake (which was behind me) cam and rose, higher than the talos, if it touched the robot, it would short circuit. I turned around to face a bold lookig boy, about his age, he seemed to be controling the water. He was Perseus Jackson. He threw the lake onto the robot, then collapsed. So did the robot, falling backwards, sparking and destroying 1/3 of the trees infront of the lake. I ran to Perseus and tried to take him to camp, but he just wouldnt budje from the ground,then I noticed it. Using his powers wasnt the reason he fainted, a Mercury boy had shot a faint gas arrow around them, it mustve been intended for him. The reason he couldnt lift him because the faint arrow stuk through his shirt and into the ground.

I took him to the field hospital, now that i couldnt heal. "I regret my mistake" i told my sibling lying in the hospital. He had been trying to fight a monster with only his arrows. But of course they didnt work, and the monster nearly kiled him. "Get out" he said back. Why did Perseus help him? He wouldve died fighting. Now i have to return to the forest wait ing for my punishment with Jacob.

Finally morning came. He was to return to center camp by 6:30. He went there and saw Jacob, he was huge. One time they weighed him and saw that he weighed 230 pounds. They figured out that he was 1% body fat, 99% muscle. He was scared, Jacob had almost every weapon possible strapped up. 2 daggers, a double bladed pure imperial gold sword. A double edged axe, and just for show a pistol, that only carried blanks. Usually. Jacob had smirked when he saw me. I walked over, my dagger drawn, then Bobby came out from behind me grabbed me and disamred me. I was pushed to the feet of Jacob. This was Camp Jupiter.

Jacob told the same two apollo kids to tie me down to a chair in his cabin. They did as they were told.

Jacon walked in, muscles buldgeing. He asked "Why were you such an idiot Trying to poison The son of NEPTUNE" He ended the sentence with a gut wrenching punch. This wasnt a punishment, it was torture, it went on liike this, the same question cut after cut, punch after punch. I wouldnt tell why. They were trying to break my guts, by shooting blanks. I couldnt take much more of this, i was bleeding badly, they said if i answered they would feed me nectar and ambrosia. I gave in. " I-I- shot him- because they- told me- they would give me my-sister back,they said they had a way to bring her back from the dead." Jacob screamed " Who? Who said this?" I replied "Porphyrion, and... Gaea, but i only shot him in the leg." "It doesnt matter, it was a poisonous arrow" he screamed ending it with a harsh slap. "take him to the nearest field hospital, once wrapped up send him to the Minerva cabin, so Reyna can talk to him."Jacob ordered is top two interogators. Well... under him of course.

"Alright boys, thanks for the files" Reyna said. "look Reyna, please forgive me, i cant spend another night in the forest. Especially like this, they sent a talos after me, but that Perseus boy came and rescued me, hes now in a deeper coma than before." i said. " We will decide that at todays councilors meeting." she replied. " For your sister, you were going to put everybody at stake. Put the risk of never finding Jason at stake." she mumbled. She turned around and said out loud " What did they tell you exactly?" "who?" i asked " Gaea and the giant" she said. i thought about it and said " They said to me that the gods would die. They said i could become a king with my sister by my side. But all i had to do was shoot the next new arrival at camp with a poisonous arrow."

" You thought it would work? The camp wouldnt know it was you who tried to kill Perseus, you know the consiquences for murder of a fellow demi god are worse than what we are doing to you. Because of you Bobby and Frank are weak and cant defend our borders tonight." she screamed! " I am sorry, but i need my sister. We can still win the war. One demi-god doesnt make a difference." I said " One demi god might not, but a leader does." 


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own the first chapter or name of this story**

**I AM WRITEING VERY SHORT CHAPTERS (next 7 chapters very short) BUT VERY FREQUENTLY**

**Percy**

I had the weirdest dream. I was somewhere that looked a lot like camp Jupiter, but instead of having an assortment of cabins in a U shape, the assortment was in a O shape. There were kids running around, playing on basketball courts, and mostly sword fighting. He saw a big outline of a ship in the background, and decided he had to get there, for some reason he felt a connection to his past from there, like a big sign saying 'Percy's memories FOR SALE'. He tried moving, but the scene changed and he was now in a huge throne room, it was beautiful, colorful, with different designs, but the chairs were all to big for regular human to even reach. Then the scene blurred for a second, and there he was in a throne room filled with a couple kids, a faun (satyr), and ultra sized humans. Then the one in the middle said " Me and the gods offer you a gift, the gift of immortality." The boy with black hair in the middle looked at a girl for a long minute then spoke up "No. I do not want to be immortal, but i do have a wish" "Hmm. what is it" the other man said. " I want all gods to claim all of there children by the age of 13, that was a big reason why a lot of halfbloods betrayed us. also many minor gods have betrayed us for a reason, they also deserve seats on olympus and cabins at camp" he said. Then another scene came, it was terrible, there were so many kids laying dead, wounded or on the verge of death. He then saw the boy who had just spoken to the gods, almost get stabbed by a boy with an eye patch on, but a pretty girl with the same eyes as Reyna, came in the middle and took the blade for him, he suddenly felt a tingling feeling on the small of his back.


	7. Sorry note

Hi readers, i have decided not to wrightthis anymore because the son of neptune has already released! whoooooooooo! alright so for those of you who dont know the next book in this series is The mark of Athena, so after i read the son of neptune i will make a The mark of athena fanfiction. I hope all of you read it and i will only update that one quickly if i get a lot of reviews on the first chapter when i upload it!


End file.
